Seine liebe
by MariSeverus
Summary: Severus sobrevive de la muerte a la mordida de serpiente. Pero despierta confundido, sin recuerdo alguno más que su nombre. Obligada a cuidarlo; se encuentra Nymphadora Tonks. Summary dentro
1. Chapter 1

Nada es de mari. Solo la idea.

MariS.

Sumary:

****

Severus sobrevive de la muerte a la mordida de serpiente. Pero despierta confundido, sin recuerdo alguno más que su nombre. Obligada a cuidarlo; se encuentra Nymphadora Tonks. Es un hombre muy valioso en la nueva era. El nuevo universo, aunque ella no le ve sentido a su vida.

Ante su desconocimiento de ella y su pasado, no sabrá si odiarlo tiene sentido "físico". Descubrirá una faceta de Severus Snape, que jamás podrá olvidar.

* * *

**_1 Sobreviviente_**

__

Nunca creyó que la muerte se sintiera tan suave. Su cuerpo dejó de sentirse frío y húmedo. Comenzando a sentir así, la paz absoluta. Recorrerlo, llenarlo de una sensación que no podía describir. Sentía bajo sus manos y bajo sus pies, algo blando que no podía identificar. Algo parecido a seda. O quizá enloquecía. En realidad no sabía por qué seguía sintiendo, recordando que estaba por morir. Que su tiempo se había acabado. Era lo único que tenía en mente. El resto, solo era...nada.

__

Una vez más, su mente era un completo caos. Los pensamientos vagos, se aglomeraban en su memoria y causaban desagradables espasmos de dolor. Quería quejarse, gemir, pero no podía sentir su garganta. Algo le impedía hablar. Una sensación sofocante.

__

Como si miles de brasas quemaran su piel, sin detenerse. Una y otra vez.

__

Y bien, fuera lo que fuera que le causaba aquella sensación, aquella comezón y aquel ardor, no evitaba que pudiera darse cuenta de que no estaba precisamente como un cadáver. De que podía respirar y que ya había abandonado aquel lugar, donde lo habían dejado. Lo supuso por lo blando y suave, que podía sentir cobijar su cuerpo.

__

¿Por qué había sobrevivido? Era como si toda su vida, sus recuerdos y lo que sabía de sí, hubiesen sido totalmente borrados de la faz de sus pensamientos. De nada le habría servido saber por qué estaba vivo, si en realidad ni siquiera podía recordar por qué estaba muerto en primer lugar

__

Solo podía recordar una enorme serpiente, que se arrastraba en el frío suelo de aquel lugar sucio y viejo. Su lengua se asemejaba a una larga serpentina, que descontrolada, bailaba en los aires. Sin parar. Sus colmillos, finos pero duros... clavándose sin piedad, rasgando la piel y ligamentos que encontrara en su cuello. Sus finos huesos no soportaban tal presión y pronto cedieron como paredes de fina paja. Pudo escuchar su crujir y luego, vino la sangre. Torrentes de sangre escarlata, cayendo como un río sin cauce. Aquel triste pecado que había cometido, fuera cual fuera, ¿era capaz de semejante castigo?

__

Supuso que nunca lo sabría.

__

Despertó entonces, de golpe. Cuando estuviera reviviendo aquel recuerdo tan ¿doloroso? Ni siquiera podía recordar algo sin sentir náuseas o mareos incontrolables. Tenía una fuerte jaqueca y se sentía como si hubiese sido pisoteado por enormes animales. Además, con un profundo temor que crecia en su interior como un enorme dragón enfurecido.

__

Miró a su alrededor. Su cabeza estaba sobre una almohada y el sol del atardecer golpeaba con la ventana y las blancas cortinas, acercando la luz hasta la cama en la que estaba. Tendido boca abajo. Había rastros de saliva y sangre en aquella blanda almohada y sus manos estaban ya blancas. Parecía que se debía a que había hecho esfuerzo al apoyarse en ella.

Se pasó una mano por el rostro, para despertarse. Al alzar su cabeza, una terrible jaqueca emergió súbitamente y soltó un quejido, que terminó en un gruñido.

"Eso bastó para decirle con certeza, que estaba vivo."

— Estabas soñando— escuchó a su lado izquierdo y lentamente, con toda la fuerza que pudo ser capaz de "reciclar", se dio la vuelta.

Una mujer lo miraba desde una silla y sus facciones le hacían sentir que estaba cansada. Que estaba enfadada. Una mujer con el cabello tan rosado como un caramelo y en ese momento, caía en montones desordenados. Enmarañados, que le hacían pensar en infinitas telarañas. Entrelazadas entre sí por una delgada red. Un delgado hilo.

— ¿Soñando?

— No sé como lo hiciste. Terminaste tendido boca abajo. Supuse que estabas soñando.

__

Sí. Tenía un sueño terrible. Una sensación desagradable. Un nudo en su garganta que no le permitía respirar. Despegó los labios. Aún sentía en su paladar, ese sabor metálico y ligeramente saldado. Reconocía aquella sensación. Había estado tragándola desde que recordaba.

__

El sabor de la sangre. Su sangre.

__

— Estoy vivo.— hablaba de algo obvio, pero hasta aquel entonces... no sabía los motivos de su repentina separación del delgado velo de la "muerte"

— Sí, Snape. Lo estás. Es muy obvio.

— ¿Cómo es que...?

— ¿Que haz sobrevivido? Es una gran pregunta, pero tiene una respuesta más corta de lo que te imaginas. Tienes muchas vidas Snape. Muchas vidas, suertes y conocidos que pueden salvarte pese a que les des la espalda y actúes como un maldito bastardo; la mitad del tiempo.

__

Sentía que ella sabía de lo que hablaba y que él; se había perdido de muchas cosas durante su "casi" muerte.

________

Estaba triste y no comprendía el motivo. Deprimido. Como si algo en su interior se hubiese roto y sintiera los estragos de sus pedazos. Miró a la mujer a su lado.

____________________________________

Ella suspiró cansinamente y se frotó los párpados con dos dedos. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía llevar allí sentada? Se preguntó él, con ligero desasociego. Todo era tan nuevo. Tan brillante y lleno de luces, y colores.

____________________________

— Cuando soñabas, comenzaste a _murmurar cosas_. No se entendía nada en particular. Solo salen gruñidos de tu garganta. Y es probable, que no sirva por un tiempo. Sangrabas un poco y como tu mandíbula aún está rota, te babeas.

____________________________

Sintió temor de descubrir, qué habría pasado con el resto de él si esa serpiente hubiese continuado con su ataque. Le habría molido todo los huesos que hubiese podido, hasta hacerlos polvo.

____________________________

— ¿Puedes empujarte hacia el otro lado?— preguntó con una voz suave, casi un murmullo. Con dejadéz— Es mejor que estés tendido boca arriba, que en esa postura en la que estás.

____________________________

¿Era ella su enfermera? ¿Quién era esa mujer, que se dirigía a él con tanta propiedad? ¿Que no hacía preguntas y conocía la historia, y sus más ínfimos detalles?

____________________________

Tantos secretos que descubrir y tan pocas energías. Solo sabía que era "Severus Snape". El resto, aún era confuso para su memoria.

_________________

* * *

___________________________________

**Yo no sé, qué tiene este capítulo. Estaba redactando mi informe de proyecto (el cuál debo espaciar y justificar) y se ha quedado la hoja así. Bien es un fan fic curioso; que no voy a develar. Espero les guste y me dejen sus críticas. Un regalo de cumpleaños muy especial. Saludos para todos los lectores. Nos estaremos viendo muy pronto. Suerte y cariños.**


	2. Grises y blancos

Abrió los ojos otra vez, en medio de una fría noche. Los recuerdos del suceso, no dejaban de atormentarlo. Inspiró varias veces seguidas, para intentar sofocar las náuseas terribles que sentía. Quería vomitar, sentía ese sabor áspero en su boca. El sabor de lo que recién había cenado. Ladeó la cabeza. Nympha...como se llamara, estaba sentada muy cerca. Dormida. Necesitaba llamar su atención.

Hizo todo lo que pudo. Hablar no era su fuerte, sobretodo porque le faltaba un poco de la mandíbula y bien, su garganta. ¿Qué quedaba de ella? Nada. Llamar su atención iba a costar, dormía muy profundo. Miró a su alrededor y notó una especie de bolígrafo y un recetario.

Tomó el bolígrafo y apuntó como pudo. No tenía buena vista en la noche y mucho menos; con tantas pociones que había tomado. Con todos esos "remedios curativos de dudosa procedencia" que le habían hecho ingerir pero que en verdad; no le hacían sentir los cambios.

El bolígrafo golpeó la frente de la mujer a un lado de él; quien despertó sobresaltada. Miró en todas direcciones. Él trataba de decirle algo. Le hacía señales con sus manos; que no podía comprender. ¿Se suponía que debía aprender a hablar sordo mudo? Es que él estaba sordo mudo. No. Cómo odiaba tener que cuidarlo como si se tratara de un niño.

Pronto haría las necesidades fisiológicas, por él. Ladeó la cabeza y buscó un papel donde pudiera apuntar lo que sentía y padecía. Encendió la luz de la lámpara en la cómoda y con una inspiración suave, miró lo que sus temblorosas manos estaban escribiendo.

¿Podrías ayudarme a llegar hasta el baño? No me siento muy bien y necesito...

No necesitó decir más. Se levantó con mucha cautela y simplemente se acercó a la cama, estirándole uno de sus brazos para que pudiera tomarlo. Apoyarse en él. Con una inspiración lo suficientemente fuerte, Severus trató de contener las náuseas que iban y venian, detrás de todo pensamiento que tenía. Hasta cabezear algo; lo mareaba en sumo grado. Desistió de recordar algo de sí mismo; cuando sintió el retorcijón más fuerte jamás sentido, en su estómago.

Nymphadora lo acompañó hasta el baño. No iba a mirar lo que hacía, así que pensó en dejarlo solo. Colocó su mano sobre el lavabo y luego, la de Snape. Que se sostuviera allí. Parecía una especie de anciana. Y por ello; no entendía por qué no le molestaba o incluso se quejaba de tener que pedirle ayuda.

Lo escuchó vomitar un par de veces, antes de ayudarle a salir del baño. Se imaginó que no tener bien adherida la mandíbula y tener la garganta casi desecha, hacía que todo doliese más de lo que ya parecía. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la cama, en busca del recetario. Quizá si buscaba alguna poción para ayudar a alivianar ese dolor.

_"¿Por qué yo tengo que lidiar con él?" "Con el hombre menos agradecido y más molesto de todo el universo" "Por supuesto. "Cuida de Snape" "_

— Con el tiempo, esa sensación se te quitará. Snape. Es debido al veneno. Como tomas veneno para contrarrestarlo, tiene sus efectos colaterales— Ella suspiraba, sobándose el cuello. Estaba adolorida de tanto dormir sentada y él se preguntaba; por qué estaba allí. No recordaba nada. ¿Era su novia? ¿Su esposa? Incluso su hija. ¿Su madre acaso?

Permaneció sentada por unos minutos y luego de ello, se levantó y paseó por la habitación. Abrió las cortinas a un lado de él y miró el anochecer tardío, por el verano. La luna apenas comenzaba a surcar el cielo raso y subir por una gran cantidad de edificios.

— ¿Veneno? Perdone, pero por más familiar que le debo parecer...no recuerdo dónde nos conocimos.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿No es así, Snape? Esta es una de tus tontas bromas.

¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo tan serio como eso? Negó con la cabeza y ella se echó a reír.

Claro.

— No estoy bromeando, señorita. No sé de qué me habla.— Le dijo, con una expresión de seriedad. Además que explicarle; le hacía perder tiempo y le ardía en la mandíbula. De muchas formas.

— Bromeas. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me conoces, si me ves y te da un infarto? Tú me odias. Siempre me has odiado y el caso es que yo siento lo mismo por ti. Estoy aquí porque me obligan y porque eres "muy importante y bla bla". Solo eres un infeliz que sobrevivió por suerte.

— No sé qué te he hecho, pero creo no tienes el derecho para dirigirte a mí de esa forma. Yo no te obligo a que cuides de mí. Si quieres puedes irte. No para estarte durmiendo en la silla.

— Ya quisiera, pero no se me está permitido. Y para tú información; has hecho más de lo que "hacer" describe. has herido, manipulado, vejado. Has maquinado todo; con tal de lograr lo que quieres.

Qué bajo concepto de él; tenía ella. ¿En verdad era tan malo, que era descrito como el peor demonio jamás visto? Tenía que recordar. Pensar. Pero todo lo veía en grises y blancos. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se llamaba Severus Snape.

Estaba en el lado desfavorable del asunto. Todos parecían conocerlo; menos él. Él no se conocía en lo más mínimo.

La mujer suspiró cansinamente y él se preguntó, quién la había escogido para que lo cuidara. Si tanto lo odiaba, pues podía irse. Él no ataba a nadie. Menos a una mujer que ni siquiera conocía.

— Pues me alegra que me conozca, porque yo no recuerdo ni la mitad de lo que se me acusa. Inocente hasta que yyo pueda recordar lo contrario.

Ella rió y se sentó nuevamente, en la silla que había estado ocupando. Se sirvió un poco de agua en un pequeño vaso y suspiró, mirando el fondo del mismo.

— Como no recordar. Todos recuerdan quién es Severus Snape y el mismo Severus; no recuerda quién cojones es. Cómo no. ¿Cómo no odiar a semejante personaje? ¿No? — le dijo en lo que pareció una especie de reproche. De todas formas, él no sabía de lo que hablaba. Así que, era claro, que le sonaba a palabras vacías y carentes de fundamento.— Es mejor que permanezcas callado, porque ya con todo lo que has dicho y hecho; me basta y sobra. Es más, que no recuerdes, si es que lo haces, es una ventaja.

Así la habría herido; que ella simplemente le deseaba lo peor. No lo comprendía. Pero hacer esfuerzo para pensar...era muy doloroso y poco productivo, más que para obtener una jaqueca y pedir uno de esas pociones sanadoras que tan poco efecto estaban causando.

¿De qué otras cosas se tenía que hacer responsable? ¿De la muerte de un niño? ¿De la pobreza o la desesperanza humana? Quizá de haber embarazado a alguna mujer o de haber cometido un crimen. No sabía nada. Estaba en blancos y grises.

_____________________

* * *

_

**_Bueno. Espero que les guste. Dedicado especialmente a mi querida amiga: Celeste Nobilis y su cumpleaños. Saludos y besos a todos. Gracias por leer._**


	3. Dos dimensiones

**_3 Dos dimensiones_**

Despertó aturdido, esa mañana. El viento helado, congelaba sus huesos y su aliento frío, no le permitía dormir. Mucho frío para su ya no tan ágil cuerpo. No recordaba siquiera, cuándo había empezado a sentirse así.

En dos dimensiones.

Se acomodó lentamente, hasta sentarse. Después de haber pasado horas en el baño, vomitándose, no quedaba ni una pizca de energía para siquiera parpadear. Ladeó la cabeza a un lado de sí y Nymphadora Tonks, aquella mujer, dormía en el sofá contiguo. No había notado, no antes, que ella era una mujer hermosa.

Respiró ligeramente y ladeó la cabeza hacia las cortinas y la única ventana de aquel cuarto. Una larga ventana. Se congelaba y no podía dormir. La cama estaba muy fría y no resultaba cómodo. Y pese a todas esas circunstancias; parecía ser una noche tranquila.

Se preguntó si la mujer que estaba con él; estaba acompañada. Se dijo que quizá no tenía marido, mucho menos hijos, ya que no habían ido a verla. Se preguntó si era viuda, si era soltera o quizá y solo quizá, era algún pariente. Pero no recordaba siquiera si tenía parientes o de dónde provenía. Sonrió y se dijo a sí mismo que de continuar pensando, tendría otra de esas famosas jaquecas "post operatorias".

Amanecería nuevamente y él seguiría sin dormir. El sol comenzaría a asomarse y nuevamente también lo harían, sus diatribas y lagunas. En dos dimensiones, caracterizaba su vida. En la muerte y en la vida. No tenía otra cosa. había muerto y había revivido de forma fantástica. De una forma que ni él podía imaginarse posible. Y aún así seguía sintiendo su corazón pequeño, vacío y falto de algo que no podía clarificar.

¿Qué sentido tenía vivir; si todo en uno estaba muerto desde hace ya un tiempo atrás?

El sol pronto apareció y golpeó incesamente; en el rostro de Nymphadora. La luz llegaba directamente hasta su frente. Soltó un quejido y alzó una mano para llevársela hasta la frente y curbirse un poco. Esperaba dormir, la noche anterior había sido todo un desastre. En verdad, Severus estaba bastante mal. Vomitaba, sangraba mientras lo hacía. Ni siquiera podía caminar y su cuello ya estaba infectado. La piel resquebrajándose como un papel tapiz viejo. Mucho más de lo que esperaba ver en realidad. Y sin embargo, allí debía quedarse.

Sonrió y sin saber por qué, al verla dar la vuelta y esquivar las luces del sol. Apartó las sábanas de sí y se afincó en la cama, esperando poder levantarse de un solo movimiento. Dolía moverse y hacerlo con lentitud, solo hacía inaguantable a la espera. Se impulsó hacia adelante y de pronto, sintió que su visión se desdoblaba. Que sus pies temblaban y sus manos también. Pero estaba bien, siempre y cuando pudiera continuar desplazándose. Algún día esa mujer se iría y tenía que ser independiente.

Caminó hasta detenerse lo más cerca que pudo de las cortinas y lentamente; tiró de ellas. Cubrió gran parte de la luz, hasta que fuese aceptable dormir junto a ella. Apenas se veían un par de cosas en la habitación y así ella podría dormir cómodamente, sin ser molestada por ese factor. Le debía un poco de descanso.

Le debía algo más que eso. Le debía la gratitud por haber preferido quedarse allí; aunque lo "odiaba".

— Es suficiente.— balbuceó, su mandíbula apenas se mantenía en su lugar.

Se devolvió lentamente hacia la cama y se dejó caer cuidadosamente. En cuanto lo hizo, sintió un gran alivio de haberse podido sentar. Sus piernas ya no resistirían aquel movimiento. Aquel tiempo estando de pie. Inspiró y ladeó la cabeza hacia la mujer que tenía a un lado, en el sofá. Se había dado la vuelta de nuevo y parecía que el sol ya no le molestaba. Se cubrió con las sábanas hasta el cuello y continuó durmiendo. Él, satisfecho, pensó dedicarse a lo mismo.

— Las medicinas— Nymphadora ahogó un bostezo y alzó la mirada hacia la cama y hacia Snape— debe tomarse las medicinas.

— ¿Tan pronto?

La estaba escuchando. Claro, sus prefectos dones de espía que le permitían escuchar hasta el más ínfimo de los detalles.

Partes del viejo Snape. Aún.

— Sí. Son las seis en punto de la mañana. Te corresponden dos. El doctor dijo que mientras más pronto te las diésemos, mucho mejor.

— ¿Dónde está ese famoso doctor que yo no conozco?— preguntó aún sin abrir los ojos y ella, se encogió de hombros. Lo miró respirar profundamente y abrir los ojos pesadamente. Bajo sus párpados pudo notar las marcas de malos días de sueño. De noches sin dormir.

— No lo sé. Solo sé que me dejaron aquí, cuidándote. Con muchas recetas y especificaciones.

— ¿Y tú no tienes familia? ¿No tienes hijos o amigos? ¿No tienes a nadie que quiera cuidar de ti?.

Tenía, sí. Siempre había tenido a alguien a quién le importara. A diferencia de él; que había vivido la mitad de su existencia, en soledad. Porque una cosa era requerirlo para una misión y otra muy diferente, necesitarlo en realidad por afecto.

Solo era por su trabajo. De resto, nadie tenía que ver con él siquiera.

Nymphadora asintió en silencio y Snape parpadeó ligeramente y suspiró hondamente.

— ¿Has sabido algo de ellos? No quisiera tener que separarte de ellos.

No contestó. Remus no solía ser de esos hombres que necesariamente; tenían que saber qué hacía su pareja a sus espaldas. Ella sabía que él conocía su situación y simplemente esperaba hasta que sus cuidados terminaran.

Pero cómo ansiaba que en realidad, Lupin quisiera estar con ella y le quitara de encima, esa molesta tarea.

— A él no le preocupa mucho lo que hago. Confía en mí y sabe perfectamente que estoy bien. — Le contestó y Snape dudó. Sonaba a todo menos a eso. Sonaba irritada— Es mejor que él se quede en casa, Remus suele ser algo nervioso. Siempre ha sido así, incluso contigo. Estaría sobre ti todo el día y no querrías eso.

Otra persona que no recordaba y que ya conocía. Bueno ese tal "Remus" sin duda, debía ser una buena persona. Asumía eso, por lo poco que ella estaba refiriendo. Ambos estaban dispuestos a cuidarlo, pese a que él había causado terribles males.

Nuevamente, esas eran solo suposiciones. No podía culparse de algo que ni siquiera podía recordar haber hecho.

_____________________

* * *

_

**_Otra vez, espero que les guste. Con todo mi cariño, va dedicado al cumpleaños de una amiga muy querida: LunaWeasley87. Además de que el lunes me haré una endoscopia y ando la mar de asustada =S. Suerte para mí T_T. Saludos y besos a todos. Gracias por leer y más, por comentar._**


	4. No lo comprendo

Esa noche, las cosas no marchaban también como habría querido. Tenía una desagradable fiebre que no cedía y le causaba conmociones de múltiples tipos. La más común y reproducible, eran los "delirios". Recuerdos del pasado que iban y venían.

Trataba de no pensar, pero aquellos fragmentos lo torturaban. Pensamientos sobre "lo que había hecho", siendo... ¿siendo qué cosa? No recordaba mayores detalles, solo las imágenes que como fláshes en su cabeza, rebotaban sin un orden específico. Parecía ser uno de esos hombres malos, que todos odiaban en una película. Y lo más gracioso era que no recordaba nada de lo que su cabeza le acusaba.

Inspiró, trató de serenarse. Si ejercía presión sobre su cabeza, esta pronto iba a estallar y tendría más dolores de cabeza de los que ya tenía en ese preciso momento. Nymphadora Tonks estaba dormida en el sofá. Le recordaba mucho a la noche anterior.

Y entre esos fláshes de pensamientos, vislumbró varias cosas. Casi siempre relacionadas con un niño delgado, de ojos verdes y de redondas gafas. Un niño enclenque cuyo nombre no recordaba y por el que parecía sentir aversión profunda. ¿Cómo podía odiar a alguien sin siquiera recordar quién era?

Ladeó la cabeza para mirar en dirección al sofá, Tonks temblaba y parecía tener mucho frío. Con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó y caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella. Suspiró lentamente y colocó una cobija sobre ella. La miró moverse y enrollarse con ella. Caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró con un gran esfuerzo de sus manos. No podía aún, controlar sus movimientos.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría, antes de recuperarse completamente?

El amanecer, nunca ansió que llegara tan pronto, como en ese preciso momento. Se había dormido, no había podido descansar lo suficiente, luego de aquellos sueños. Donde enseñaba a aquel niño, donde se burlaba de él, lo obligaba a realizar las peores tareas que jamás había visto. Y no solo a él, sino a muchos rostros a los que no les vislumbraba las facciones. Solo eran cabezas con cuerpos. ¿Qué había hecho en su pasado?

Nymphadora había despertado y miró lo que tenía encima. Una cobija que la noche anterior no tenía. Seguramente él se habría despertado y la había dejado sobre ella, mientras dormía. Parecía que comenzaba a recuperarse. Mucho mejor. Así podría irse y no regresar. Así podía volver a su vieja vida. Con la persona que esperaba pasar el resto de su vida. Remus Lupin.

Caminó sin hacer mucho ruido y colocó una mano sobre la frente de Snape. Parecía que había tenido fiebre. Sudaba y estaba ligeramente pálido. Algo no marchaba bien. Y sin embargo, eran las reacciones típicas, de un veneno como ese. O al menos eso esperaba. No quería tener que lidiar con más problemas.

Quería irse de allí y jamás volver.

Mientras estaba allí, alzó la mirada y observó el alba. Era hora nuevamente; de las medicinas. Las tomó, sacándolas del pequeño envoltorio donde las había dispuesto por horarios y por cantidades. No era tan buena como él en las pociones, pero funcionaba. Colocó un poco de agua dentro de un vaso y las dejó junto a la cómoda.

Comenzaba el proceso de despertarlo.

Con su mano, acarició su cabeza. No quería gritarle tampoco, solo tenía que despertar. Por unos minutos, creyó que no funcionaría y luego, había comenzado a abrir sus ojos. Sin decir nada, los entornó hacia la mujer que acariciaba su cabeza.

— Buenos días.

Snape diciéndole buenos días a alguien, tenía que resultar lo más increíble jamás visto. Sobretodo porque él incluso, siquiera saludaba a sus aliados. No saludaba a nadie. Solo permanecía en silencio, pensativo. Abstraido de toda circunstancia.

— Buenos días. Es hora de tus medicinas, Snape.

— ¿Por qué siempre me llamas "Snape"? Mi nombre es Severus. ¿No es cierto?

¿Por qué lo llamaba Snape? Era algo complicado de explicar. Sobretodo porque él adoraba llamarla Nymphadora, solo para molestarla. Porque odiaba que la llamaran de esa forma y aún así, él seguía burlándose de ella. Incluso capaz estaba haciéndolo. Fingiendo que no recordaba nada. Que era un "ser humano", por primera vez y entonces, cuando ella se confiara, la engañaría nuevamente.

Por dios que hablaba de Snape.

—No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. No puedo comprender cómo lo haces. Como finges ser una persona cualquiera, para que bajemos la guardia y creamos que eres inocente de toda culpa. Albus creerá que eres importante, pero para mí solo tuviste suerte. Solo tuviste la suerte de que te encontraran, de que Harry te ayudara. De que todos se apiadaran de ti y te salvaran la vida.

Se separó de él y caminó hasta detenerse junto a la ventana. ¿Por qué todos creían que sería un hombre nuevo? Solo un tonto creería semejante cosa. Mientras miraba por la ventana, sintió que algo se detenía tras ella y simplemente decidió ignorarle.

— ¿Qué sentido tiene que me odies si no puedo recordar siquiera, qué fue lo que te hizo odiarme en primer lugar?

— ¿Quieres saber por qué no me simpatizas? ¡Siempre fuiste un ser despreciable! Siempre te burlaste de mí. De mi nombre, de mi preocupación por Remus. De mi patronus. Te reías de todo lo que tenía que ver con nosotros. Con los que te salvamos tu maldita vida y que por ende, estás viviendo ahora. Quizá todos crean que has vuelto como un hombre nuevo, pero ese cuento yo no me lo trago. Snape. No me lo trago y no podrás hacerme cambiar de parecer.

— No intento hacerte cambiar de parecer, Nymphadora. Porque para intentarlo, tendría que saber de qué hablas y aunque no quieras creerlo, sea lo que sea, no recuerdo nada. Absolutamente. Solo sé mi nombre, solo sé tu nombre y solo he soñado con un niño enclenque. Con gafas. Es lo único que recuerdo. Mi cabeza no deja de decirme cosas que no puedo interpretar y no...

Guardó silencio y se sotuvo de la cortina en la ventana. No podía sentir sus piernas, temblaban como dos masas gelatinosas. Estaba mareado. Debía volver a la cama, no soportaría ni un minuto más, de pie. No tuvo más opción, tuvo que sostenerse de la mujer que estaba delante de él.

— Lamento si daño fue lo que te hice...— le dijo, antes de cerrar sus ojos y caer como un peso muerto. Lo pudo escuchar, sobre su hombro. Su cabeza estaba allí, mientras trataba de no caer al suelo. De mantenerse de pie.


	5. Comenzar a caminar

Permaneció sentado en la cama, sintiendo que había una gran mejoría en su funcionalidad y en su garganta. Podía respirar sin ahogarse y la comida sabía mucho mejor, que el sabor metálico de la sangre. Creía que podría caminar.

__

Lo intentaría aunque nadie estuviera allí para ayudarle.

Miró hacia el frente, Nymphadora seguía allí en el sofá. Continuaba dormida y parecía incómoda.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que todo estaba como ayer. No había nadie visitando el hospital. Se preguntó si ella tendría una pareja como afirmaba. ¿Podían estar tan desprendidos como parecía? ¿Tan distantes? Suspiró y se apoyó con fuerza sobre la cama, quería levantarse y nada lo detendría de lograrlo.

Se empujó hacia adelante y con una sonrisa suave, se dijo que lo peor que le podría pasar, sería caerse. No iba amorir por intentar caminar. Además, eso no parecía importarle a muchos de los presentes. Inspiró lentamente y movió uno de sus pies. Parecía que caminar era un acto sencillo y agradeció que el acto reflejo, siguiera vivo en su interior.

Caminar para jamás regresar.

En cuanto se levantó, soltó un quejido suave. Su cadera dolía, mucho tiempo recostado, comenzaba a mermar su cuerpo. Aquello había funcionado para despertarla. Alzó la cabeza, confundida, somnolienta. Lo miró mientras estaba de pie y caminaba mucho más de lo que antes había visto.

Se quedó en silencio, mirándolo caminar hasta la puerta y detenerse queriendo vislumbrar, qué había detrás de todo ello que ocultaban las cuatro paredes. Se detuvo en el pasillo y miró a su alrededor. ¿Desde cuándo el hospital lucía tan grande? O quizá él había perdido tamaño. Todo en ese mundo podía ser cierto.

Nymphadora había salido detrás de él, no podía creer que caminara tanto y no se hubiese cansado antes. Se detuvo junto a una medimaga y suspiró, preguntándole cosas de aquel año. No sabía en qué época estaba viviendo o qué momento de su vida.

__

¿No recordaba nada?.

— Snape ¿Qué estás haciendo?.— dijo y Severus giró su rostro para mirarla. Socializar. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer, dentro de un hospital como ese?

Caminó hasta su lugar y tomó su brazo, cuidadosamente. Pero no se trataba de un impedido ni de un anciano, podía hacerlo solo. Se liberó lentamente y continuó su camino. Sin embargo, a mitad de este, se tambaleó con fuerza y tuvo que sostenerse de una pared junto a él. Nymphadora caminó hasta alcanzarlo y sostuvo su brazo. Severus apenas prestó atención a lo que veía.

— Debes tomar las medicinas, no puedes hacer tanto esfuerzo.— dijo, mientras Severus ladeaba la cabeza para mirarla— debes descansar. Haz hecho mucho esfuerzo, Snape.

— ¿Podrías llamarme, Severus?

Lo miró con sorpresa y suspiró. Llamarlo Severus. ¿Podría?

No tenía sentido odiar algo, que no recordaba que tenían que odiarse.

— Severus— pronunció suavemente y el hombre ladeó la cabeza hacia ella, para mirar su rostro.

— ¿Te asqueo acaso?— dijo y ella, no supo qué decir. Negó con la cabeza, suspiró. Asquear no era la palabra. Era solamente... no tenía idea. ¿Por qué lo odiaba?

— No me asqueas, Severus.

— Mi nombre en tu voz, no suena como un cumplido precisamente. Tonks.

__

Llamarla Tonks. La primera vez que le llamaba de esa forma.

Y la primera vez que Severus, parecía amable. Amable, eso era demasiado.

Caminó de regreso a la cama, sin su ayuda. No quería ser asistido por alguien que no toleraba su presencia. ¿Para qué?

— Si deseas irte, allí está la puerta— suspiró, dejándose caer en la cama con mucho cuidado. La mujer negó con la cabeza.

No se iría hasta que estuviera segura de que podía responder por su propia vida. Luego, podía olvidarlo y vivir una vida.

Pero estaba segura de que terminaría atada a él, de muchas formas.

— No voy a irme, hasta que estés curado. Así que tendrás que acostumbrarte — Snape no contestó, se dio la vuelta en la cama— No seas infantil, Snape.

No estaba siendo infantil, estaba exhausto. Se inclinó para mirarlo, tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que estaba dormitando.

Hablaría consigo misma.

_____________________

* * *

_

**_Bueno, volví por aquí. Espero que les guste y les dejo muchos saludos y besos. Cariños de Mari =)._**


	6. Un accidente

Severus aquel día, volvía a despertar, con una sensación de incertidumbre. Sus piernas estaban relajadas, funcionaban mucho mejor. Y sin embargo, sentía que aún faltaba mucho por hacer funcionar. Sobretodo la relación que tenía con aquella mujer que por sexta vez consecutiva, dormía en el viejo sofá de aquella habitación. Se sentó y con una sonrisa suave, la contempló. Era hermosa, no podía negarlo. Se dijo que de haberla conocido y tenido una relación con ella, lo habría disfrutado. Lo habría agradecido. Se preguntó por qué no se había casado o por qué no tenía hijos. ¿Por qué no tenía más vida que esa? Podía haber tenido un hermoso hogar. Una hermosa familia. Pero no. No tenía nada de eso.

Caminó hasta detenerse junto a ella y la admiró en su dormir. Siempre lo terminaba haciendo, pero ese día encontraba bellezas tan diferentes. Quizá porque podía ver mejor, sentir y pensar mejor. O quizá eran necedades suyas de la edad. Pero aún así, pensando en todo eso, encontraba la belleza oculta en aquellos rizos púrpuras con un débil tono rosa y en aquellos delgados labios del casi mismo color que estaba describiendo.

Una mujer bastante simpática. Diferente. Le agradaba en sobremanera, pensar en sus orígenes. Si tenía hijos o no. Aquel hombre con el que ella tanto soñaba, seguro la amaba con locura y era un caballero con ella. Porque de ensoñaciones ella estaba viviendo.

Antes dw que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, ella había abierto los ojos y se había encontrado con su mirada fija sobre ella y su respiración acompasada. Se sorprendió y se levantó hasta sentarse. ¿Tenía algún problema? ¿Tenía alguna dolencia? Pues era mejor que lo averiguara. La ponía nerviosa, esa mirada que le tenía. Esa mirada devota, temerosa.

— ¿Algún problema, Severus?— dijo. Era complicado llamarlo por su nombre. Aún después de que él la llamara de la forma que más le gustaba y sin usar esa mota despectiva con el que solía imprimir su odio hacia ella.

— Ninguno. Solo te estaba mirando. ¿Te gusta dormir de ese lado, Nymphadora? Siempre que te miro, duermes hacia el lado derecho. Además de que te muerdes los labios mientras duermes. ¿Piensas mientras duermes?

Estaba segura de que ese tipo de análisis no le gustaba en lo más mínimo. Negó con la cabeza y se acomodó hasta sentarse. Suspiró y trató de entender la idea de que Snape ya no era el mismo. No ponerse nerviosa por su forma de hablar o dirigirse a ella. Era una persona nueva. Diferente. Tenía otras ideas y otros sentimientos encontrados.

— Tu esposo ha de amarte mucho— alegó y Nymphadora sonrió con suavidad. Ella deseaba que Remus fuera su esposo y sin embargo, ella no era nada suyo. Nada más que su "novia". Al más puro sentimientalismo colegial. Infantil.

— No. Remus Lupin no es mi esposo. Si con fortuna, seremos algo así como novios nada más.— confesó y Snape suspiró.

Sopesó las circunstancias. Al menos tenía a alguien con quién compartir su vida. Él siquiera recordaba, el haberse enamorado.

— Pues al menos puedes jactarte de sentir algo. Yo siquiera recuerdo el haberme enamorado de alguien o incluso; de haber besado a alguien.

Nymphadora sonrió. Lily, cómo olvidar a la querida Lily Evans Potter. De la cuál, él había estado enamorado durante años. Durante toda su vida.

— Sí estuviste enamorado, pero no recuerdas haber besado. Aunque creo que nadie te ha besado o viceverse. Dudo que con tu actitud, hayas besado a alguien en el pasado. Lily era una buena persona, Severus. Y murió.

Se preguntó si se trataba de su culpa. También.

— Besar a las personas. Un acto de amor para con otra persona.

— Besar es más que un acto de amor. Para mí— dijo ella, con una sonrisa. Se había inclinado a un lado de él y miraba las viejas cobijas. Trataba de verificar si todo estaba en orden para él, pero Severus solo pensaba en eso. En besar a la mujer que amaba.

— ¿Qué es "besar", para ti?

Nymphadora sonrió, arreglando las arrugas de las cobijas...con sus manos.

— Besar es un acto de entrega. Un acto de fe con tu pareja. Es transmitir alegrías, evitar tristezas y secar lágrimas. Una forma de decir "te extrañé" o un simple gracias.

Severus asintió en silencio y ella miró su obra, con mucha felicidad. Eso era para ella, besar a Remus. Y mientras miraba las cobijas, Severus había colocado una mano sobre su hombro. Pensó que se levantaría y se inclinó para ayudarlo. Pero en cambio, él solo había acercado sus labios a los suyos y cuidadosamente; había plantado un beso en ellos.

— Gracias...

Eso había susurrado entre sus labios.


End file.
